Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia service providers can provide IP multimedia services to devices. IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) enables the delivery of voice communications and/or multimedia services over IP networks. IMS utilizes Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) for controlling multimedia communication sessions. In an example, SIP registration can be used prior to enabling IMS. SIP registration begins when a device (e.g., or an application running on the device) sends a SIP register to one or more servers (e.g., SIP server and/or IMS server). The SIP register notifies the one or more servers of the location (e.g., IP address) of the device. Upon receipt, the one or more servers can send a request for additional information (e.g., identification data). Upon receiving a response from the device, the one or more servers validate the device (if the response includes valid identification data) and register the device in a contact database associated with the one or more servers. Responsive to registering the device, the one or more servers send a response to the device indicating that the registration was successful. After the device is registered, the one or more servers can facilitate voice communications and/or multimedia services over IP until the registration expires.
To avoid losing access to voice communications and/or multimedia services over IP, devices need to stay registered with the one or more servers. Accordingly, devices are required to frequently send SIP registers to ensure persistent registration (and to avoid suspension of voice communications and/or multimedia services). In some examples, devices send SIP registers every thirty minutes, every hour, etc. to ensure persistent registration. However, sending SIP registers at such frequencies requires a significant amount of power and can drain the batteries of the devices.